deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Shadow7615/Shadow Reviews - Avengers: Age of Ultron
Time for my first review on the wiki, now, as it is appropriate for the upcoming Death Battle, I will review a film I saw just a couple of minutes ago, Avengers: Age of Ultron, now this will be a SPOILER FREE review, if you've seen the film, and want to talk with me about it, feel free to chat with me in the Chat Room, i'll happily PM you and fanboy over how EPIC this movie is! Now, Marvel fanboy-isms aside, This film is a (no pun intended) "Marvel to behold", the film itself runs for about 2 hours and 20 minutes in length, a pretty good length, but watching the film, it felt a lot longer, which is a good thing! I was invested in the film the whole time, as it ties into and makes references to Iron Man 3, Thor: The Dark World and Captain America: The Winter Soldier, and the original Avengers film, as they are all preceed this film, however, this film is not a copy paste of the original film, in fact, it's like the original, but rebuilt and improved upon, with Joss Whedon at the helm for what is possibly his last Marvel Film, it was a great experience to see his work improve from an already impressive film! I mean, the first Avengers grossed $1.5 Billion worldwide, I seriously hope Age of Ultron surpasses the first and gives Avatar and Titanic a run for their money! Joss, your works are without a doubt a masterful display of how to make an amazing Superhero film! All the usual suspects show up here, Iron Man, Thor, Captain America, Hulk, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Nick Fury, but there are ofcourse some new faces, like Quicksilver, and his sister, Scarlet Witch, both of which are children of Magneto in the comics, but since Fox own the rights to X-Men films, we can't see the dude himself show up in MCU (Marvel Cinematic Universe) films, but you don't need Magneto in a film called "Avengers", these fresh faces are a welcome additon to the franchise, and I hope we see more of them in future films! Ultron; Easily one of the best villains we've seen in the MCU, voiced by the dude himself, James Spader, Ultron was able to not only make the film effing epic, but also made my get on the edge of my seat, Ultron is a great villain, and I hope this movie shows you just how great he is! The film itself is not just endless fighting and avenging, the film itself has a great sense of humour, like the films of the MCU's past, however, the funniest film will always be Guardians of the Galaxy, because that film's main kicker was the humour and the jokes, this film throws them in from time to time and makes them feel well timed and appropriate to the situation at hand, i was laughing at all the jokes they made, and the combination of humour and action is well refined and combines to make a great formula to a film of this caliber! Naturally, no film is truly perfect, and this film is no exception, however, from my opinion, I cannot find any notable flaws with the film, the film nicely ties all of Phase 2 into a bow and presents it in the best form imaginable, though, I would've loved if the film ran for just a little longer, but hey, this is just an opinion. Time to wrap this review up, overall, this film (in my opinion) is the BEST Marvel film to ever be released, it surpasses Guardians of the Galaxy and the original Avengers, rightfully earning it's place in my Top 10 films of 2015, I encourage all of you to see Age of Ultron, not only for Iron Man vs. Lex Luthor, but for the epicness of enjoying an amazing film! This has been Shadow's review of Avengers: Age of Ultron! OVERALL SCORE: 9.5/10 Oh, and don't forget to stay for the end credit scene! Category:Blog posts